My Best Friend's Wedding
by bmkenny
Summary: AU story/All human; Elena received her best friend's invitation for her wedding with the man of her life. She finds herself in a big trouble now. What is the plan that she has in mind!
1. The Letter

**A/N:** My first vampire diaries story and obviously had to be a Delena one. I have no idea why but I have a huge passion for AU story of them. Don't get me wrong because I love them on the show and on the books but I always like to play with the impossible and unexpected. And it's a mystery for me when I think about Damon and Elena in real life, without have this entire vampirish (my word haha) atmosphere around them. I will try to keep the affiliation between the characters but I will make a few changes. I'm still making a development of the story in my head to be honest but I'm open at suggestion and all of that. Remember that I'm still making the story and you are a big part of it since it's you who review that.

Technically the main storyline is that Elena is coming back to Mystic Falls for a month to be bridesmaid of one of her best friend's wedding. The rest it's for us to find out about it.

Three last things that I wanted to say before I start to write this story. First suggestions are more than welcome because remember that we are building up a story with new characters and new romance. Second I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes but I'm Portuguese and I'm trying my best here. And third and finally your opinion is really important for me, **SO READ AND REVIEW as a good reader.**

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUCTION: **_"The letter."  
_

_I wrote a letter yesterday_

_It's hard for me to face_

_That it had to end this way_

_But my love will never change_

_Will never change_

"**Yesterday's Letter" by 98 Degrees**

"_Dear Elena,_

_It has been four years, six months, two weeks, five days, two hours and thirty-five minutes since I last saw your smile. I still can't find words to explain what happened to us…if there are even words to describe that. _

_Every day when I arrive at my work and sit on my leather black chair, waiting for my first patience of the day I find myself thinking about you and how could be our life together if I wasn't a coward. I wrote on my laptop and even on napkins when I go to lunch, the million reasons for why I gave up. And then I found myself thinking…what if I did the right choice? Would we still be together, if I didn't give up? I guess that I will never know the answer for that because I didn't even try. And that's what is killing me at the moment. _

_You would be laughing if you saw the confusion in my apartment right now. Mother spent a few days here to help Car to decorate the place. She couldn't decide between a cream or a beige color to our bedroom's wall. Not that I really care about that or anything that is going on here. They keep talking in some code that is unnoticed from me. Women are so complicated. That's why I need you here right now and that's why I'm writing you this letter. _

_I know that you received Caroline's invitation for our wedding and I know that probably you are weighing the pros and cons of coming or not coming here. Telling you that I got your favorite chocolate cake won't change your mind, will it?_

_With no jokes, I decided to open my heart for you now…_

_It's been four years and half. I'm a coward. I admitted that before and I will always admit that, because that's what I'm. I never loved anyone like I love you. It was more than a high school love, believe me. You were more than my prom queen. We were destined to be together and I have no doubts about that. For you I would do anything. Even kill if you asked me too. But that's why I broke up with you too. I was hoping that with time you would understand the reasons why I did what I did without have to write or tell you this. It's been four years without hear your voice so I'm guessing that you didn't get what we are not together anymore._

_You were young and I was here. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life to deal with my mother's problems and my family dramas. I couldn't just leave everyone to go with you. I wanted more than anything, but I couldn't. They needed me. So my first options were stay here and work or go with my mother and go to college. I guess that your aunt told you that I took the risk and decided for the second option. My mother was radiant and I couldn't take that away from her. Obviously that it was even better to stabilize my family because we moved all with her new husband to Canada. It didn't work out like I was hoping, but still I graduated and I made your dreams, my dreams too._

_God, Elena I miss you. When I close my eyes I still can see your pretty smile, the one that you always showed when I was walking toward you between our classes. It was magical. And I know that you are smiling at my words right now because I never really admitted that when you used to ask me if I missed you. Of course that I did. I always counted the minutes to be done with my classes to run to see you. But don't tell anyone because I have a reputation to uphold. I used to slow down at the last minute for you to not see how excited I was to be able to hold you with my arms and kiss you. My friends used to mock me but I didn't care because you were mine._

_I'm sorry that I never answer any of your letters. I wasn't ready for that. I wanted you to realize why I did what I did, but I guess that I would never predict that someone else would actually steal my heart. _

_Two years ago I was taking some pictures at the public park in Ontario. You know that I always kept that hobby for me, but in that day I shared that with someone else without be you. Caroline was there. She was fighting with the snowflakes that would keep falling on her face and mess up her makeup - you know how much she hates that- so I went to help her. We talked for a few hours. I found out that she was there taking a winter course for her pre-graduation in styling and decoration. She mocked me because of my secret hobby like you can guess. Who would ever think that I would be interesting in photography after all? But she respected that and in the next day we went to see a museum that I was dying to see. This was one of so many dates that we had. To a real relationship it was a big step. She knew that I was still linked with you and maybe I will always be. But I needed to move on and so needed you. I decided to not reply your letter. I wanted you to forget me._

_And now this happened._

_Jenna told Caroline that you wouldn't be here for the wedding. She was counting on you to be one of her bridesmaids with Bonnie. She drew the dresses herself with your favorite color and all. Caroline was really hoping that you would forget the past and come back. _

_I'm sorry for everything that I did to you. She doesn't know that I'm writing this letter to you. I know that probably you are reading this with the invitation in your free hand and thinking 'why the hell is he doing this with me now'. But I want you here. I miss you. I want our friendship again. We can't be together anymore because I found Caroline. And I'm sure that you have someone in your life too. _

_I was an idiot. But I was scared too. I didn't want you to lose your chance of be studying in Yale because of me. In that time we wanted two different things. And don't tell me that you wanted to be with me; because I know that study in Yale it was your dream. You have been speaking about that since your first year in high school and we knew that you were strong enough to get it. And you did. _

_Just please, come to our wedding. Not for me but because of Caroline. She misses you and she loves you. You are her best friend._

_Forever yours"_

Two fat tears slid down her pretty cheeks when she read those lines once again. It's been two hours since she opened the letter for the first time in that afternoon. Rose left it on her bedside table before she went to work. It had a red ribbon around it and a pretty but manly handwriting on the upper right corner of the envelope. Elena recognized it as soon as she looked at it.

_It's been four years, six months, two weeks, five days, two hours and thirty-five minutes since she last saw that handwriting. _

A light pink envelope was inside of her bin right besides her wooden bed made of dark chestnut. It was opened, but she couldn't still see clearly the golden words on it. 

**Wedding Invitation**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Probably you still don't know but I have an obsession of write an author note before and after the chapter. I have no idea why but I always like to give a small idea in the beginning and a few final notes in the end. So I'm hope that's okay for you._

_I wasn't actually expecting to write already four pages on the introduction, especially on a letter. But I really wanted to express the groom's feelings toward Elena before all of this._

_On the letter we can understand why he broke up with her. We still don't know her feelings toward this mysterious man, but we will find out on the next chapter. Is a really important one because she will decide if she should go at the wedding or not._

_Any idea of who is the groom? I really want to hear your opinions about that._

_I will probably upload a second chapter tonight yet so __**Happy Reviews**__. (:_


	2. This is my last decision

**A/N:** First Chapter of "My best friend's wedding" story is here. I wanted to write it yesterday but I didn't have time at all. I had to make my homework and it was like fifty pages. I swear that I can already read them in chinese if I want. Anyway I loved the fact that you all really tried to guess who the groom was. No more suspense because I will reveal that in this chapter. Just don't lose the hints because this won't be the only surprise that you will get from this story. I'm planning so many…

I want to say sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm Portuguese and I'm trying my best here. Google translate not always help me with some words and makes me crazy. Don't forget that you opinion is really important for me, so I'm opened at suggestions for this story. After all I don't build this alone…we build this together. **SO READ AND REVIEW** **as a good reader**.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **_"This is my last decision."_

_Either way, you're gonna know_

_Cause what I'm feeling, it's gonna show_

_Friends may say you're out of my league_

_But I won't be discouraged because they just can't see_

"**I won't give up" by Deborah Cox**

"I already told you…there is anything wrong with me."

"Really?" Rose asked her when she looked at Elena over her shoulder. "You can't be serious about that." She simply rolled her eyes at the ironic tone of her voice and turned her attention back to her meal.

"What? Just because I didn't say a word since you came back doesn't mean that something is wrong. The world doesn't move around me after all, remember?" Elena asked, raising her eyebrow, but didn't take her eyes from the book that she was reading.

It's been hours since she threw the letter to the bin. It was right besides the wedding invitation that was there since the other night. Elena didn't move a finger to actually collect her bin's bag and place that on the ecological container that was on the alley in the end of her street. She didn't even have more force to reach for them and read the same lines all over again. It was enough. Her head was full of ideas and hopes that she didn't want to have. It was obviously that go to Caroline's wedding wasn't a good idea. She would fall for her sweet high school boyfriend all over again and that was for her the end of Elena Gilbert.

"You are lying Elena…" Rose said after a minute of silence between them.

This time Elena looked up at her with a shock expression on her face and shook her head. "I'm not."

"Liar." Rose said as soon as Elena said that and a small smirk crossed her lips. She knew her so well sometimes.

They were living together for three years ago now. Elena was studying English Literature in Yale's University for five years in the end of the year. It was always her passion. She loved to write small stories about random characters on her personal computer. In home, park and sometimes even on her college library. Normally, her inspiration would always show up in the middle of the night and it wouldn't be a surprise for Rose to find Elena awake at three a.m. right front of her laptop, typing frantically on the keyboard. She would walk into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate milk and a couple of Oreo's cookies and place them on a plate on the dinner table. Elena didn't even have to say anything. Rose knew that she was grateful to have her in her life to help her whenever she needed.

_So yes…we can say that Rose knows Elena._

There was still her diary. It was inside of her sock's drawer in a false bottom that she made her father buy only for her. He obviously didn't agree at first because he couldn't understand why she wanted something like that. But her mother got the hint and with a little charm from her side, her father was right on the palm of her hand. It was her "best" best friend, a confidante of so many years. And when Rose wasn't in home, she would just lock herself inside of her bedroom and write on it for hours. It was a habit that she kept since high school. She always wrote her adventures there. Since Caroline's crazy moments and Bonnie trying to make everyone believe that she was actually a witch. Or the gossip that used to circulate around the school that always had Elena as the main character of the story. Even her dates with the man of her life were a constant theme on her old and friendly diary.

_All of these memories from her past for her to never forget and to remember in every single line of those pages. _

"Pasta is ready."

Rose's voice interrupted her thoughts and the brunette girl looked up at her roommate. For the first time since she arrived, she noticed that her friend changed her clothes. Her middle light brown hair was straight and it looked longer than usually. _When did she make extensions? _Elena found herself wondering for a moment as she checked out Rose's outfit. The young woman was wearing a dark grey's dress right above her knees. The skirt was in a round form, straight at the edge and showed her forms in a perfect way. Elena could still see the simple and classic ribbon falling on the left side, hugging her waist perfect. She looked stunned and for the first time in that night Elena was curious about the man that she was going out with. It was almost like a rare jewel. A unique moment in fact, since Rose always despised dresses. She always tried to persuade her to use some make up or give some form to her hair. After all is been a year since Rose cut her long hair. But the pixie hair girl got used to that boyish hairstyle that everyone loved so much. Everyone without be Elena.

She couldn't help but whistled when Rose turned around to walk back into the kitchen to get the grill meat that was on the broiler.

"Where are you going so feminine like that Rosy?" Elena teased and quickly stood up with a small smile playing on her lips. _Wuthering Heights _was the book that was forgotten as soon as she placed that on the small cafe table in the middle of the living room. Her brain was working on finding out about the mysterious guy that she was dating. She could bet that it was someone special or Rose wouldn't dress up like this.

"Are you keeping something from me?" She tried again as she made her way toward the kitchen and passed right behind Rose that was placing the grill steaks on a plastic green tray. The skinny girl leaned forward to rest her chin on Rose's shoulder and smirked slightly, saying in a sing-song tone of voice. "Rose has a boyfriend…"

"I have not." Rose quickly answered, not taking her eyes from the steaks. But Elena knew that she was touching a very sensitive spot and even thinking that sometimes her friend could be a very sweetly and politely English woman, when the mustard was on her nose she would be like a hurricane.

"She does…" Elena kept singing that. "And I bet that he is so ugly that she is scared to tell me." She added, nodding her head like she was trying to agree with her own ideas.

Rose simply rolled her eyes at that and shook her head, holding the tray with both of her hands and made her way back to the dinner room. She could still hear Elena's laughter from the kitchen when she placed the tray in the middle of the wooden table and sat on her chair.

"Will you keep laughing like a pig?" Rose asked when Elena joined her.

The brunette girl was trying to hold her laughter. Her small hand was covering her mouth when she sat down on her favorite chair with a red back and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself. This is so funny because you are so easy to tease." Elena said, laughing again. This time she leaned her head back against the chair and a few tears were sliding down her cheeks for laughing so hard.

Rose ate some pasta that was already on her plate and tried to ignore her this time. But as soon as she took a steak with her fork and placed that on her plate, an idea came into her mind.

"You know what is funny?" The English woman started to ask with her charismatic accent. "How is Tyler?" She added with a false innocent smile on her lips.

As soon as that name came into the conversation, Elena stopped talking and glared at her for the corner for her eye.

_That's it. Elena's nerve. _

"So?" Rose insisted, cutting her steak and eating a bit of it with her mouth closed. When she finally swallowed that, the woman looked again at Elena that was already eating her pasta and tilted her head to the side. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Are you going to tell me who is the mysterious guy?" Elena earnestly asked her and met her green eyes.

Rose took a moment to study Elena's face as she rested her chin on the back of her hand before nodded her head.

_She knew Elena. She really did._

But sometimes she was so hard to read and to understand. She was like a snail, but unlike those disgusting animals she didn't like to get a sunbath. Her shell was for sure her favorite place to stay and hide. Her secrets, opinions or emotions were locked in a Pandora box, but someone obviously lost the key in the past. There was so many times that Rose tried to figure her out. She even talked with one of her friends from her university that was studying psychology to help her to find some reasons for Elena's behavior. The only answer that she got was: _She is just shy._

Rose knew Elena and she knew too that the reason behind all of this it was because she was shy. There were so many secrets and mysteries around her that she was already tired to guess what was the reason for her loneliness. Sometimes she knew exactly what she was thinking but there were others that she had no idea. The brunette eyes usually go unfocused as soon as she starts to open her Pandora box and when Rose tries to find something, she just ignores her and hides inside of her bedroom with her door locked, probably writing on her diary once again.

"Fair enough." Rose said after a few minutes of silence. Her light eyes kept on the brunette for a few moments before shook her head and turned her head back to her plate, bringing another full fork with pasta to her mouth, eating that in silence.

The rest of the dinner it was like a knife had cut the temperament of that meal. Elena didn't talk anymore. And Rose tried to concentrate on her food. Any of them wanted to give the first step. They were too stubborn for that and there was no way that this discussion would be over for now, but not for the week for sure.

"I'm going or I will be late for the date. Don't wait for me because I'm not sure if I will be back or not tonight." Rose told Elena as she picked up her brown leather jacket that was hanging on the chair's arm.

The other brunette that was watching television looked up at her roommate for a moment. She didn't know why but she didn't want to go sleep in a mad mood with her this time. It wouldn't be the first thing that this would happen obviously. But it wasn't what she wanted tonight. Her heart was so tight when her mind went to the decision that she would have to do in the next day.

"I'm sorry." Elena started.

Rose was already picking up her flat's keys that were on the dinner table, when she looked up at Elena slightly surprise with her reaction. Until now she always thought that Elena was capable of everything to surprise her. Everything without be regret. She was showing compassion in way that she would never show. It was like she was two persons in one body. She would be wild and sensitive at the same time. The girl in front of her could be stubborn, but worried. She was the typical girl that every man would fall in love with. _Why not Tyler?_

"I'm sorry that I teased you. I was just kidding." Elena continued when she didn't get any feedback from her. "I wanted you to drop the conversation about why I was sad. Fine I was sad, but I want to keep that only for me." She admitted to her.

Rose could feel her eyes opening in surprise once again when she heard Elena's last ones. Her brain took a few instants to process what the girl was saying. Was she actually opening her heart for the first time? Opening her heart for someone without be a piece of paper? It wasn't like Rose had diary written on her forehead right?

"I got an invitation a few nights ago." She said when Rose didn't say anything. "Caroline and Tyler invited me for their wedding, but I'm not sure if I'm really to go and see them together. I know that I already saw Caroline and she spent a few days with us here. But is not the same, ok? I'm scared. I don't want to cry in front of all the guests like a bride that was left waiting in the church on her wedding day or something like that. I want to be able to look at them and say '_I'm over you two'_. But that would be a lie, because I'm not." Elena explained, trying to hide the tears that were almost dangerously falling down her face and turned her head back to the television screen right in front of her.

"You are scared to love him again…" Rose concluded and sat down on the couch right besides her.

Two tears finally slid down Elena's face and she wiped them away with the back of her hand before looked at Rose for the corner of her eye and shook her head. "You don't understand…"

"So explain me…" Rose simply said, leaning forward to be able to look at Elena on her eyes. There was obvious honestly on their conversation this time and she needed to keep the contact with her to be able to make sure that she wasn't lying to her.

Simon Cowell was on the television yelling at some girl that was singing some Lady Gaga song. Elena kept her eyes on the television before she turned that off when the show finished. After a moment she turned on her seat to be able to look straight into Rose's eyes.

"I still love him." Elena admitted, sighing desperately. "Don't you understand? I will always love him no matter what or who is in our middle. He was my first boyfriend and my first love. He will always be my soulmate and who I'm supposed to spend the life with. Not Caroline. She is the rock on my shoe. She is the one that is the middle of us, trying to make him forget what we had. He wrote me a letter and he said that he wants me to move on and that he moved on too. I don't believe him. Our love was so strong. None moves away from a love like this. It takes time and for me looks like an eternity. I don't want to go to this stupid wedding. I don't want to smile at the cameras and hug my friends. I don't want to pretend to be happy at some wedding that I don't like. I don't want any of this. I want Tyler. I want to be his wife. I want to be the mother of his children. I want to make him happy. I want Caroline far away from here."

Rose let Elena's finished before nodded her head as she was trying to collect all the feelings that her friend was showing to her.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked her after a moment. Elena looked at her with an obvious confused look on her feature. "Why don't you fight for him?" Rose asked, trying to explain to her with simple words what she was thinking about.

The brunette girl shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her back against the couch. "I can't."

"Why not?" Rose quickly asked as she turned to the side too and placed her hands on Elena's arms to catch her attention again. "I never had a love like yours and Tyler's. But if I did, I would fight for it until the end no matter what. If he is the love of your life, you will have to get all your strength and find a plan to win his heart back. Better to make him realize that he is made for you and none else. Like you said…he is not Caroline's…he is Elena's."

Elena looked up at her friend for a moment like she was thinking about those words. She opened her mouth to say something when the noise of the door's bell echoed in their apartment.

The two girls looked at the same time at the door and they stood there for an instant, just trying to decide what to do next. Rose could stay and comfort Elena, but she know that she wouldn't want that. It's been years since Elena tried to find her someone that she could date with and that she liked. Finally she found someone that actually matched her. They were so similar that it was crazy. Love was for sure the next step in their relationship.

"You should go." Elena said, looking at the other woman and smiled friendly at her. "Go and have fun for me. I will be ok. I will have a good night of sleep and try to decide what to do tomorrow. Go or not go. That's the dilemma of my life at the moment. I have no idea why this is so complicated."

Rose laughed when she said that and shook her head, standing up in just one move. "That's because you are complicated my friend. Everything around you is a drama, because you are always trying to be the hero in your life. For the first time Elena…let someone be your hero." She added and turned to pick up her jacket that was forgotten on the couch and took the keys from her pocket walking toward the front door. "Let Tyler be your hero." She added when she opened the door and turned to smile at the brunette.

"Easy to say, hard to happen." Elena said rolling her eyes and sank on the couch, resting her head on the fluffy white pillow that her mother gave her when she moved to New Heaven.

"Or complicated for you to decide…just like I said, everything moves around you. You are complicated so your life is complicated." Rose told her and walked out of the apartment. "If you need something call me, ok?"

Elena lifted her head to look at Rose and nodded her head. "Not that I want to interrupt your 'making love' moment or something like that but if someone steals the house or if I find Shrek on my room, I will for sure call you."

Rose laughed with that because she knew that she was just teasing. She was just glad that her little girl was smiling again. "Even if Fiona comes here to have a fight with you for stealing her Shrek, I will come back running to not miss that part of the movie." She said winking at her before closed the door.

No matter what the time was passing and soon or late Elena would have to decide what she wanted to do in the morning. She wanted to be _happy_. Was that so hard to get?

_She wanted Tyler. _She told herself that so many times before and now she admitted that out loud at Rose. This was the first time in so many years, but still she was strong enough to do it. So why couldn't she just go to the wedding and open her heart to him?

_Caroline._ That was the reason. Elena thought about everything and everyone, but she wasn't thinking about one of her best friends. She didn't know how she felt, because they never talked about that. Probably Bonnie knew that since the beginning and because of their past she never told her that. Friendship was loyalty. It was a bond that couldn't be broken for a boy or a discussion in their lives. What happened to the _"Hoes over Bros"?_ It was their motto since their high school years. Actually it was Caroline's idea, since she was the one who used to be obsessed for One Tree Hill and Chad Michael Murray.

Bonnie would hate her if she broke up the happy couple. Jenna would never accept her in her house anymore and Caroline's mother could even arrest her. She didn't want to spend her years in jail, using orange clothes every day. But that wasn't the point at all. She would just have to hurt the people that she liked to be able to be happy. Would she just take that risk?

_She loved him. _She deserved to be happy no matter what. She had the right to fight for what she wanted. Her mother and then Jenna told her that. If you want something, just fight to get it. So why would they be mad with her? Ok maybe Caroline, but she was always the jealous one. She would never forget the day of the parade when she stole her diary and almost told everyone the secrets that she kept there. And why? To be able to the queen bee at the high school and the loved one in Mystic Falls. Thanks god for Matt that changed the diaries in time and she read her own instead of mine.

_Caroline changed. _Yes, she would have to agree with that and she believed that was the reason why Tyler was so bewitched by her. But she was his. Elena's…just like Rose told her. He was meant to be with her and none else. Not even Caroline and her pretty eyes or new stab.

She never understood why he gave up of them. He never wrote her back or called her to explain his point of view. But now he did. And she could understand his reason and only made her love him more. There was nothing to think about. She only had one option.

_Go to the wedding and steal Tyler's from Caroline._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Almost 1a.m. when I finished this chapter and I'm feeling like dead. God I'm so tired that I think that I will sleep an entire day. Still I wanted to finish this. Here you all have the chapter one of the story. I have to admit that my inspiration was actually in a good mood. I was so scared to mess up Rose to be honest, because is not exactly like the character that I use a lot for my million Delena's stories that I never finished. So I decided to make her slightly OOC, but like you can see her English way is still there (;

So in this chapter I revealed who was the groom. Tyler. I have no idea why I decided to use him and not Matt, but I don't know… I wanted something different and something huge and something just impossible. Impossible (dot) (dot) (dot) because I wouldn't mind to see a little of action between Katherine and Tyler, but then I will have my Tyler and Caroline and I would have a really tough decision.

In this chapter we learn a little about the relationship between Rose and Elena. This will probably be one of the last chapters where she will show up because only Elena is going to the wedding. But don't worry because Rose is an important character on my story.

Finally Elena decided what to do next. What will she do next? Keep reading to find out in the next chapter.

Don't forget **HAPPY REVIEWS**.


	3. Old Memories Part I

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for the reviews of my last chapter. I hope that I didn't make you confuse with the beginning of the story xD I'm trying my best to keep the storyline interesting, but I really feel the need of make a introduction of the characters too. On the introduction we met Tyler as Elena's ex boyfriend and Caroline's fiancé. On the second character we met Rose, Elena's roommate, who is like a sister to her. In this chapter I'm going to try to introduce a bit about Elena's past and the most important persons in her life. Feel free to ask me any question about that, because I understand that sometimes when we have a lot of description is hard for us to follow the entire story._

_I got a pm too, asking me this: "Caroline read Elena's diary? In what episode was that?" I don't know if everyone had that doubt when they read that part on the chapter one or not, but Caroline's __**never**__ read Elena's diary on the tv show. That happened on the book. Caroline stole Elena's diary as revenge. She planned to read her thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day Parade. It didn't work because of Damon. She ended up reading her own diary and was humiliated in public. With this explication I want to add that we will have characters from the book in my story too. I feel the need to add them here, because they are important and you will just understand if you read the books too (YES READ THE BOOKS! THEY ARE AWESOME lool)._

_I want to say sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm Portuguese and I'm trying my best here. Don't forget that you opinion is really important for me, so I'm opened at suggestions for this story. After all I don't build this alone…we build this together. __**SO READ AND REVIEW**__**as a good reader  
**_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**_ "Old Memories Part I."_

_Just a few old memories_

_Slipped in though my door_

_Though I thought I had closed it_

_So tightly before_

"**A few old memories" by Dolly Parton**

"_Didn't I tell you to not mess your dress Elena?" A brunette young woman asked when she looked down at her one year old d__aughter._

_The pretty little girl was wearing a white lace dress that covered her knees. Her collar was round and had on the borders small silvers sequins that were sparking with the intensity of the sunlight. She looked like a princess. The white dress was simple, but perfect in every way. It made the smallest details of her features to be noticed in a surreal way. The only difference it was that her dress that in some other time looked like new, it was now full of mud. _

_Elena Gilbert looked like a mess._

"_Elena?"Her mother called her again, trying to catch her attention._

_Her beautiful brown eyes turned to look at her mother as soon as she heard her voice this time. Miranda Gilbert smiled at her daughter and she could see the small girl's eyes shining with happiness. She was for sure a very happy child. With only one year and with no idea about the future, she was fortunate innocent baby._

_The door of her lake house opened suddenly and a massive golden ball of fur ran out of the door and went toward the little girl._

"_Mimi." Elena yelled an incoherent word and leaned forward to hug her four-legged best friend._

_Miranda Gilbert smiled at the scene right in front of her. She was the luckier mother in the world and she really couldn't find another way to express this sensation than admire the beauty of her younger daughter._

_Her delicate hands moved to hold her round and very pregnant belly. Her brown eyes closed with the feeling of the motherhood. She couldn't help but slowly stroke her abdomen with a satisfied smile playing on her lips. The baby kicked slowly and she let out a softly laugh, opening her eyes to look down, whispering. "My baby…"_

"_Our baby." A manly voice interrupted her thoughts. _

_Elena stood up and tried to take four fully steps toward her father. "Dada." _

_Grayson Gilbert quickly moved to catch her daughter. She only gave her first steps a few weeks ago when she did four years old and he didn't want her to get hurt. Elena wasn't exactly the baby with the most balance ever. He liked to say that her little feet were always too lazy to move. _

"_My girl is so big." He said, holding her above his hand and spun in circles around himself. The little girl giggled with that and started to call her mothers with her small hand. _

_Miranda that was staring with a tender look at them, simply shook her head, hugging her belly with both of her arms. They still didn't have sure if it was a boy or a girl. Actually when Jenna called her to know if they already knew the gender, she told her that they didn't want to know. And it was truth. It wasn't her decision. It was their decision. She never thought that she could meet someone like Grayson Gilbert in her life. But one thing she was sure. _

__

_Miranda Gilbert had the perfect family ever. A loving husband. A sunshine daughter. And a desired unborn baby.

* * *

_

Elena walked into her bedroom and opened her wooden wardrobe. On the first drawer she had her tops and sweatshirts. On the second one she had to place her skirts and jeans. And finally on the last one from the bottom, she had her boots and shoes. The brunette girl bit on her lower lip slightly as she looked at the drawers trying to decide what she should bring with her to Mystic Falls.

_Maybe a few skirts._ _Tyler would like that. _She thought leaning forward to take a few with both of her hands, but quickly decided against that idea since she knew that probably she wouldn't be comfortable in that.

"For sure some Jeans and sweatshirts. It's cold there at this time of the year." She said to herself as she took the items from the wardrobe and walked toward her bed, placing all the clothes on the top of the colorfully blanket.

"Are you going at some party and you didn't tell me?" Rose asked suddenly and Elena jumped slightly when she heard her voice. It was a bad habit that her roommate had. She would always walk into her bedroom when she wouldn't reply to the first knock on her door. It was nothing so bad seriously, but Elena was the distracted kind of girl and she hated when Rose always did that. It was simply annoying.

"Could you just knock? That's why the door is there…for my privacy." Elena said, rolling her eyes and looked up at her.

Rose smirked slightly at her and walked toward her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "I did. Twice actually. Do you have wax in your ears or something like that?" She teased her.

"I hate when you do that." Elena simply said after a moment as she was trying to think of something better to say. Sadly nothing brilliant appeared in her brain with be those words.

"I know." Rose mocked her and picked up a black top with a V neckline. "Oh this is hot. Going to the guys?"

Elena looked at the top for the corner for her eyes, but quickly returned to her red luggage and shook her head. "Going to Mystic Falls."

"Oh is little Elena going to fight? I like it." A evilly smile crossed her lips as she said that and placed the black top in front of her chest, standing up. The full length mirror that was right besides the wardrobe was enough for her to check her appearance on that. "Oh this is really hot." She commented and nodded her head as she was trying to convince herself about that opinion.

A softly laugh fell from Elena's lips as she turned and walked toward her wardrobe again, taking a few jackets. "I know. Caroline bought me that for me when we were in high school, after we decided to be friends again and share the same throne."

"Caroline? The Barbie girl, who loves to be the queen of everything? You have to be kidding me." Rose commented in an ironical way. Elena's best friend spent a few days with both of them before she started to date Tyler. There was no need to say that Rose and Caroline didn't really get along. Her roommate was the most perfectionist girl that she ever met and Caroline was the most clumsy person ever. They were like water and olive oil and Elena lost the count of the things that Caroline broke when she was there. Broke and tousled. Everything that she touched, she destroyed. She couldn't stay a minute quiet and Rose always said that Caroline probably knew the alphabet from A to the Z.

"Didn't least." Elena admitted, sighing deeply. "She gave up as soon as she came back to school in the next year. Gossips were around and she couldn't take that." She added, smiling at Rose when she looked up at her.

"That sounds like her." Rose whispered and threw the black top at her.

Elena caught that easier and nodded her head in agreement, putting the top inside of the luggage too. She looked around the room, trying to make sure that she wouldn't miss anything on the floor or on the bed before she closed the red bag, sitting on the top of it since it was already too full.

"Some help here, no?" Elena looked at Rose that was looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh why didn't you ask me before? I'm always here to help you." Her roommate said with a teasing tone on her voice as she walked toward the bed and sat down on the floor right besides the bed. "Ready?"

Elena pulled her legs closer to her chest to be easier for Rose to zip that and nodded her head.

The pixie girl bit her tongue slightly and pushed the closure of the luggage slowly to not break that. "Done." She finally said, locking the locker with the usually code that she already knew in her mind for the million of times that she already helped Elena with that.

"Thank you." Elena said and grabbed Rose's shoulders to be able to stand up without fall or trip on her own feet.

"Sure you don't want me to go with you?" Rose asked, this time with a serious expression on her face and easily picked up the red suitcase with both of her strong hands and placed that on the bedroom's floor.

Elena nodded her head and moved a lock of her dark hair behind her ear with her small hand. "I'm sure of that. This is something that I need to do alone." She simply said and looked up at Rose with a smile on her lips. "I will be finding Rosy."

The other woman took a minute to analyze her friend's face before she nodded her head in agreement and leaned closer to hug Elena's tighter. "Good luck kiddo."

"Thank you." Elena said as she returned the hug.

_She will have to agree. She was going to miss her like hell.  
_

_

* * *

_

"_How can you be so stubborn?" Miranda asked as she walked inside of the kitchen._

_A redhead girl shook her head as she was trying to keep her attention on the dishes that she was washing. It was Thanksgiving Day, but unfortunately it finished with a fight. _

"_Are you ignoring me?" She tried again when her sister didn't reply. _

_Once again that question was answered only with a silence from her youngest and only sister._

"_That's enough. You can just come here and act like you are right in everything. You are not and I'm just trying to help you. Can you see it Jenna?" Miranda asked in a frustrated way as she shook her head when her husband walked into the kitchen. Grayson saw the scene right in front of him and decided that probably it was better to go away. It was never good to be in the middle of an aggressive 'conversation' between the Sommers sisters._

_Jenna placed the plate inside of the sink suddenly and turned off the hot water tap. _

"_You know what your problem is?" Jenna asked when she turned around to look at her sister in her eyes. "You don't know how to have fun anymore. You keep here in our perfect bubble and ignore what is happening around me. Oh my God, just live a bit please." She added the last part almost desesperated as she shook her head._

_Miranda kept her brown eyes on her sister and after a few instants she just nodded her head in agreement. She knew that it wasn't with another argument that she would win that fight for sure. _

"_So tell me, honestly. How do you want me to live my life?" She asked, trying to get some sense in her sister's head._

_Jenna took a few minutes to think about that. She knew that Miranda was playing that mind game that she hated so much. Damn her logical and persuasive ways._

"_Go out. Forget your kids tomorrow or some day this week and go out with your husband. Have fun. Drink. Dance. Go to the cinema. I don't care. Just live a little. Your kids won't run away, I'm here to help." Jenna said in just one breath._

_Miranda tried to keep her face seriously, but it was too hard for her. She couldn't help when a laugh escaped from her lips. "What?" She asked Jenna still laughing and sat down on the chair right besides her. "I can't drink or dance."_

_Jenna raised an eyebrow at her when she said that and looked at her slightly confused. "Are you making fun of my face? We are not in high school anymore, perfect daughter." She said, trying to keep the sarcasm from her tone of voice._

_The brunette woman shook her head and moved both of her hands to her tummy with a softly smile on her lips. "I'm pregnant." _

_Elena ran into the kitchen in that moment. "Don't fight Aunt Jenna. Dad brought the chocolate cake that Uncle John bought to us."_

_The redhead young woman tried to keep her eyes from her sister's belly, but she couldn't. They were in a fight a few minutes ago and now she was just feeling too happy to stay mad with her own sister. She was going to give her one more nephew. One more nephew for her to love and spoil with loads of presents, not only for Christmas but for any season of the year. In the same way that she always did with Elena and Jeremy._

"_We are not fight, right Aunty Jenna?" Miranda asked and looked from Elena to her sister with a proud smile on her lips._

_Jenna simply nodded her head and returned the smile. "No, we are not fight."  
_

* * *

Jenna.

Elena couldn't believe that she was going to see her aunt Jenna. It's been a few months since she last saw her and she missed her like crazy. She could bet that she was huge.

Five months ago the redhead woman called her in the middle of the night to tell her that she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to see her first cousin's face. Elena was just hoping that it would be a boy or the boys in her family would be in disadvantage. And even thinking that Jenna was praying for a little girl, her husband Alaric was already telling everyone in the town that he is going to be the father of a boy.

She loved Jenna in an unconditional way. She wasn't only her aunt, she was her friend also. She was the only adult that she had when her parents died seven years ago. Jeremy had problems when he was a teenager and Jenna was there to help him. Her young sister always treated her like a mother since she was the only feminine figure on her family that she had. And for Elena, she knew that when her diary was full she could always count on her favorite aunt.

"I'm at the airport already. I just wanted to leave you a voicemail to make sure that you didn't forget that I'm coming today Jenna. My luggage is already on the basement I guess and I'm waiting in this horrible queue to get into the airplane, but the airline hostess is taking ages with the passports and the tickets." Elena said, talking on the phone. "I just wanted to say that I miss you." She added after a few second of silence. "And I can't wait to see you." She finished just in time because the robotic woman from the other side of the line started to say 'your message was sent'.

_Now it was just wait and be calm.  
_

* * *

_Elena knocked at the wooden door slowly. She waited a few moments and none said anything from inside, so she knocked again but this time she rested her ear against the cold door, trying to hear her mother's voice or catch some conversation._

"_Shhh…" Some child from inside of the room said and Elena stepped away from the door._

_A boy with twelve years old opened the door slowly and let her in. "Mom is sleeping." He said with a grin and pointed at the figure on the king size bed._

_The brunette girl walked toward her in little sheep steps and climbed to the bed, sitting down right besides Miranda. She smiled softly at her sleeping form and called Jeremy with her hand for him to come closer to them. _

"_Don't touch her Elena. Dad went to work and he said for us to let her sleep." Jeremy told her as he climbed to the top of the bed too and sat on the other side of her mother, looking down at her. _

_Elena rolled her eyes at what he said and laid down, resting her head on her father's pillow. "We don't wake her up. We are just going to sleep with her and our sister." She said, pointed at the obviously pregnant stomach of her mother._

_Jeremy looked down at her belly too and grinned, nodding his head. He would have to admit that he was hoping for a little brother to play with him. He was already planning of teach him all the secrets of the American football that Matt Donovan taught him in the other day when he went to visit him with Elena. She was his best friend since first grade. _

"_Do you think that she can hear us?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrow at Elena._

_His brunette sister raised her eyebrow surprised with the question for a moment before she looked down at her mother's belly and shrugged her petite shoulders. "I don't know."_

_Jeremy poked the belly slightly and jumped slightly when he felt something moving. "She is moving."_

_Elena looked quickly at her mother and leaned forward to cover her brother's mouth. "Shh you will wake up mommy."_

"_But she is alive inside." Jeremy exclaimed, looking at the belly again and leaned down to rest his ear against that through her top. "She is moving again. Maybe she speaks too."_

_Elena looked at the scene in front of her slightly curious and decided to try too. "Let me try." She quickly said in a bossy tone of voice and leaned down to rest her ear against the belly too. "Oh she is moving…"_

_Jeremy grinned and looked at his sister that returned the smile. "Are you here, baby?" He asked, talking with his unborn sister._

_They waited a few moments but soon gave up when they didn't get any noise from inside of their mother belly._

"_I think Margaret is dumb." Jeremy whispered._

_Elena that heard what he said couldn't help but roll her eyes at the innocence of her brother. "She probably can't talk inside of mom's belly. Or her skin is so strong that we can hear her."_

_Jeremy thought about that and shook his head, keeping his ear against the belly. "I have a good ear. I can hear the ice cream's van from the other side of the street." He stubbornly said at his sister. "I still think that Margaret is dumb." He concluded._

_Both of them where so distracted trying to make their sister talking that they didn't even realize that their mother was wake already. Her pretty brown eyes were focused on them and a softly smile showed up on her lips._

_She had to admit…she was a happy woman with a perfect family.  
_

* * *

The noise of a ring woke up Elena suddenly. She blinked her eyes a few times as she was trying to focus her visibility on the scene in front of her. A few airline hostesses ran to the other side of the hall and Elena sat up properly, turning off her ipod. "What's going on?"

The man, that was on the seat right besides her, looked at her and pointed at the seatbelt. "I think we are landing."

"Oh…" Elena simply said and smiled at the man before she turned her attention at the hostess that was speaking now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We are arriving at our destination. Please put on your seatbelts and stay calm. Thank you, it was a pleasure to fly with you." She said in a robotic way and walked toward the airline hostess's ward.

Elena put on her seatbelt and looked down at the window, with a smile on her lips. She could already see the land on the bottom and a shiver ran down her spine. She really was arriving at her destiny.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to admit it. This time I finished this chapter and it's only midnight. I'm proud of myself because normally it's always later when I finish my chapter of the day.

This is the last chapter that we will see Rose. Obviously that she will show up on the story again but not for the next chapters for sure, so I really hope that you will enjoy her last words. She is kind of funny in this story right? Sadly that she died on the story. I wouldn't mind her there if she didn't steal Damon from Elena.

Probably this weekend I will still write the next chapter and the continuation of the old memories. I tried to separate them in two to be easier for you to understand the two different times in Elena's life. This one is about her family and when her mother was still alive. We met a Jenna's teenager and her two siblings. You are probably wondering why two and not just one, since on the show there is only Jeremy. My answer is that I needed to include Margaret no matter what. She is the Elena's sister on the book if you don't know that.

Next chapter we will see Elena's first impression of Mystic Falls and a few memories about her high school life. Keep reading and I'm waiting for your suggestions and opinions about this chapter. **Thank you** (:


End file.
